fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Charm Spell Precure
A Precure series by ~CureChaos~. It revolves around the theme of fantasy, dreams and reality. Plot The Fantasia Kingdom is attacked by Emperor Nightmare who puts all the residents into a deep sleep. Queen Sylphia gives one of five fantasy crystals to Ren Yuuki and sends her to the last surviving world, Earth, to find the precure. Ren takes the remaining four crystals and enrols at Aki Academy in hopes of finding girls with feelings strong enough to be channeled into raw power and turn into the legendary warriors, precure. Characters Sakura Shizen/ Cure Fairy Age: 14 Theme Colour: Pink and Green Eye Colour: Lime Green Hair Colour: Dirty Blond(Sakura), Light Pink(Cure Fairy) "The hope of an ambitious dream, Cure Fairy!" The leader of the pretty cure. Sakura is quirky, extroverted, fun loving and imaginative. She is into gaming, art and writing, however, these seem to be the only things that she is good at. Sakura, along with her best friend Kazue are the school outcast as they can be accepted by the others students, Sakura due to her unique personality, Kazue due to her shyness. She loves fashion and has a style that is rather unique but expresses her perfectly. Sakura is not influenced by the negative thoughts and opinions of others and likes to stand out. However, she is also rather lazy, immature and doesn't always think before she acts. Sakura encourages her friends to be themselves and to be unique, no matter who rejects you, however, she can be rather pushy about this, especially with the soft spoken Kazue. She is very supportive of her friends ambitions and is always willing to help them. Sakura hates reading but loves writing and is ironically very good at it. She possess the power of nature. Ren Yuuki/ Cure Knight Age: 14 Theme Colour: Blue and White Eye Colour: Blue Hair Colour: Brunette(Ren), White(Cure Knight) "The courage of a pure heart, Cure Knight!" The sole survivor of the Spectria Realm's attack on the Fantasia Kingdom. She is a knight and protector of Queen Sylphia. Ren is very noble, loyal and confident but very serious, stubborn and has a strong sense of justice and duty. Ren arrives at Aki Academy with intentions of finding candidates for pretty cure. She does not tolerant foolishness and willing to slap anyone up for their wrong doings. Ren is rather sceptical about teaming up with Sakura when she finds out that she's a pretty cure due to her eccentric personality and impulsiveness but learns to trust her and her instincts as leader. She is also very protective of those close to her and can be very strict. Nevertheless, she has good intentions and only wants to push her friends in the right direction. She possess the power of water and ice. Kazue Tamashi/ Cure Spirit Age: 14 Theme Colour: Yellow Eye Colour: Peach Hair Colour: Platinum Blond(Kazue), Blond(Cure Spirit) "The tranquility of a peaceful soul, Cure Spirit!" Sakura's best and closest friend. Kazue is very shy and timid but kind and understanding. She suffers from depression due to her parents fighting all the time. She is very peaceful and spiritual and believes in fortune telling and luck, something that other kids find strange. However, she is also very accepting of the opinions of others but is easily influenced by them. Her spiritual beliefs coupled with her lack of assertiveness, makes her an easy target for bullying. She admires Sakura for her independence and confidence and wishes that she could stand out like her. Sakura is easily pressured into doing things that she is unwilling to do but does so to avoid being bullied, as she was harassed a lot in the past. However, with the help of Sakura and the other cures, Kazue starts to believe in herself more and becomes more confident and less ashamed of who she is. Despite her lack of confidence, she hates fighting and isn't afraid to intervene with conflict amongst her friends. She possess the power of air. Hotaru Taiyo/ Cure Phoenix Age: 14 Theme Colour: Orange and Red Eye Colour: Red Hair Colour: Light Orange(Hotaru), Dark Orange(Cure Phoenix) "The passion of a burning flame, Cure Phoenix!" The top student in Aki Academy. Hotaru is into maths and science(particularly biology). She is very smart and logical and is passionate about her dream of becoming a medical scientist. Hotaru has very high expectations for herself and can become very upset when she does not reach these expectations. However, she is very persistent and always wanting to learn new things. Hotaru's sister, Hanako suffers from an illness that is difficult to cure. Growing up helping her sister, who is bound to a wheel chair, Hotaru developed her dream of studying medical science. Hotaru is very anti-social, and shows no interest in anything but maths and science. She also finds it hard to understand anything outside of facts and struggles with self expression. However, after meeting Sakura, Ren and Kazue, she starts to value friendship and grows closer to them. She possess the power of fire. Yami Kurai/ Cure Magic "The darkness of an unknown fate, Cure Magic! Category:Series Category:User: ~CureChaos~